sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG052
"Signers of Altomare - Part 3" is the 52nd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The battle between Jason and Posie of Team Sakura and Team Kaminari continued as both teams fight to win. In the midst of the clashes of the titans, a world-shaking evolution occurs...! Featured Duels Turn 8 (Posie) Jason: 10 SPC; Posie; 8 SPC; Masaharu: 8 SPC; Natsuki: 8 SPC *Posie draws a card. *Summons (1800/1500). *Activates her Angel Bunny's effect, banishing her top 2 cards to increase Posie's ATK by 800 (ATK 2700 -> 3500) *Posie attacks Masaharu's Thunder Lord with Angel Bunny. Masaharu discards Mist Valley Guardian from his hand to prevent its destruction, however he still receives damage (Masaharu: LP 3500 -> LP 2600). *Posie attacks Natsuki's Elemental Hero Stratos with Hyoreon (Natsuki: LP 3700 -> 2600) *Natsuki actives Hero Damage Gate: If an "Elemental Hero" monster was on the field and she received 1000 or more damage from an attack, she could Special Summon an "Elemental Hero" monster from her Deck and raise its DEF points by the taken damage. She summons (800/'2000') (DEF 2000 -> 3100) *Posie activates Blizzard Shield Break, lowering Clayman's defense by 200 for each card in her Graveyard and allowing her to deal piercing damage. She has 4 cards (Royal Knight, Dewdark, Defender and Speed Spell - Ascending Synchro) so Clayman loses 800 points (DEF 3100 -> 2300). *Posie attacks Clayman with Icy Storm Dragon (Natsuki: LP 2600 -> 1700). *Natsuki activates the other effect of her Hero Damage Gate, allowing her to Synchro Summon an Elemental Hero monster by discarding the materials from her Deck. She banishes Level 4 Elemental Hero Samurai Defender and Level 4 and Synchro Summons Elemental Hero Luna Electra (2700/1700). Due to its effect, it gains 300 ATK for every Hero in her Graveyard (she has 5: Samurai Defender, Sparkman, Clayman, Ocean and Stratos); (ATK 2700 -> 4200) *Posie ends her turn. Turn 9 (Natsuki) Jason: 11 SPC; Posie; 9 SPC; Masaharu: 9 SPC; Natsuki: 9 SPC *Natsuki draws a card. *Natsuki activates her Luna Electra's effect, selecting 1 monster on the field and having its owner take damage equal to its original ATK; she selects Posie's Icy Storm Dragon. *Posie activates her Angel Bunny Posie's ability, Tributing it to negate the effect of Electra and destroy it. *Natsuki activates Speed Spell - Hero's Reckoning: If Natsuki had 8 or more SPC and an Elemental Hero was destroyed, she could Special Summon a Level 10 or higher monster from her Deck and boost its ATK by half of that of the destroyed monster's, but it cannot attack this turn. She Special Summons Elemental Hero Avenging Guardian (2600/4000), (ATK 2600 -> 3950). Due to its effect, Avenging Guardian gains 600 ATK for every Elemental Hero in Natsuki's Graveyard; she has 6: Luna Electra, Samurai Defender, Sparkman, Clayman, Stratos and Ocean. (Avenging Guardian: ATK 3950 -> 7550). *Natsuki ends her turn. **Posie's Angel Bunny revives itself from the Graveyard. Turn 10 (Jason) Jason: 12 SPC; Posie; 10 SPC; Masaharu: 10 SPC; Natsuki: 10 SPC *Jason draws a card. *Activates the effect of his , discarding 1 card to destroy Natsuki's face-down card (as Avenging Guardian cannot be destroyed by effects). Natsuki's face-down is . *Activates his face-down Missile Synchro; returning Gungnir to his Extra Deck to increase his Life Points by its ATK (Jason: LP 8000 -> 10500), then allows him to Synchro Summon another monster. **Jason sends Level 2 Elemental Hero Hayari and Level 1 (not using its effect) to the Graveyard and Synchro Summons Shinkansen Tiger - Saber Aria (1500/1200). Because of Tuningware's effect, Jason draws 1 card. *Jason activates his Shinkansen TIger's effect, returning all Tuners in his Graveyard/Banished zone to the Deck. When he uses this monster to Synchro Summon, the new monster gains 500 ATK for each one. (Jason has 4: Mizukari, Hayari, Sky Dragon Apprentice and Lightning Resonator) *Jason performs (Evolution Gale), tuning his Level 7 Dreamlight Dragon and Level 3 Shinkansen Tiger to Accel Synchro Summon Shooting Dreamstar Dragon (4000/3500). Due to Saber Aria's effect, Dreamstar Dragon gains 2000 ATK (Dreamstar: ATK 4000 -> 6000) *Jason activates Dreamstar Dragon's effect, allowing him to check the top 4 cards of his Deck and giving his dragon an extra attack for every Tuner monster revealed. He reveals , Elemental Hero Mizukari, and . Since three Tuners were revealed, Dreamstar Dragon can attack 4 extra times this turn (for a total of 5 attacks). *Jason activates Speed Spell - Synchro Link. If he has 8 or more SPC and 3 Synchro Monsters, he can increase the ATK of 1 of them by the combined Levels of all Synchro Monsters he controls (Stardust Dragon: 8, Storm Signer Jason: 8, Shooting Dreamstar Dragon: 10). He selects his Dreamstar Dragon and has it gain 2600 ATK points (Dreamstar: ATK 6000 -> 8600). *Jason attacks Avenging Guardian with Dreamstar Dragon (Natsuki: LP 1700 -> 650). Because of Avenging Guardian's effect, Dreamstar's burn damage doesn't activate (which would otherwise defeat Natsuki right now). **Natsuki activates the effect of Avenging Guardian: By banishing 2 Elemental Heroes, she can revive it (5000/'4000') - 4 Heroes *Jason attacks Avenging Guardian again with Dreamstar; Natsuki repeats her earlier action (3800/'4000') - 2 Heroes *Jason attacks for a third time with Dreamstar and repeats: Avenging Guardian (2600/'4000') - 0 Heroes *Jason attacks a 4th time and destroys Avenging Guardian for good. *Jason directly attacks Natsuki with his Dreamstar Dragon's final attack (Natsuki: LP 650 -> 0) *Jason attacks Masaharu's Thunder Lord with his Storm Signer (Masaharu: LP 2600 -> 2200). *Masaharu activates Level Drop, lowering his Thunder God's Level to 5. Storm Signer's effect activates (Masaharu: LP 2200 -> 200). *Jason ends his turn. ''To be continued in next chapter'' Trivia *This chapter confirms Jason's new Accel Synchro monster. **The Shinkansen Tiger monster that is used to Synchro Summon Dreamstar Dragon is a homage to JCS; particularly the mascot of the whole school. *It should be noted that if Masaharu didn't activate his face-down card, he would've taken 2800 damage and be eliminated from the Duel. **Some parts of this chapter were rewritten due to some gameplay errors found in later readings. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters